<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Language by siyeonnugget</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183565">Love Language</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeonnugget/pseuds/siyeonnugget'>siyeonnugget</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Complete, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Slow Burn, Smut, jiyoo, kpop, singji, suayeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeonnugget/pseuds/siyeonnugget</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bora and Siyeon had a perfect friendship. Just enough for both of them. No strings attached. When Siyeon announced that she needed to take a break from the older woman, both girls' feelings had come crashing down, causing both of them to lash out in the most unconventional ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first fic on here, and I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started with a drunken one nightstand. Both of them waking up, tangled in sheets completely naked. Both weren’t entirely drunk but were far enough gone to actually go through with their little thoughts. </p>
<p>“We could keep this going,” Bora muttered, her voice quiet. “No strings attached.” She whispered. </p>
<p>“Are you sure you could keep up with that?” Siyeon smirked. </p>
<p>She had a bit of a cocky side to her. She knew that people fell head over heels for her fast, and only because she was very confident with herself. Bora had always admired that about the girl. Wanting to be closer to her. That was actually how they became friends. Somewhere along the line, she had felt drawn to her. Wanting her opinions on things instead of others. </p>
<p>She had almost fallen for her, but decided against it, choosing to not ruin their friendship over some stupid crush. And well… She thought that had been long over. </p>
<p>“I could keep up with that,” Bora smirked as she sat herself up in the bed, allowing the sheet to fall from her chest. “The question would be, could you keep up with that.” She let out a small chuckle. </p>
<p>She was also quite confident in herself. </p>
<p>The duo had been roommates through college, choosing to sleep with one another when they felt the urge really. Instead of having casual flings with random strangers, they chose themselves. They had become the best of friends really. Sticking close by one another as if they were a couple. But if anyone had teased either about the idea, they would laugh loudly, scoffing at the entire idea. </p>
<p>“No, we’re just really close friends.” They would answer. </p>
<p>“Nothing more.” They would add. </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for them to hit a routine either. If it was after a horrible day, horrible class, or just whenever they felt needy, they were in each other’s arms. It was almost as if gravity were pulling them together. Like magnets. Only to repel off one another by the next morning, acting as if nothing had happened the night before. </p>
<p>“I think people really need to stop being so disgusting in public,” Siyeon muttered. </p>
<p>They both sat in the library, studying for their finals. The last year of college was rough, and they knew they needed to graduate with top marks in order to please their parents. Bora had turned her head, looking at the couple that was seated in a far off corner, not entirely hidden from view. </p>
<p>“You say that as if you haven’t done that.” Bora chuckled. </p>
<p>“I’ve never had sex in a library though,” Siyeon muttered. </p>
<p>“But you have done it in other places that were considered public.” Bora pointed at her with her pen. Siyeon let out a scoff, rolling her eyes at the mere suggestion. “Shall I bring up the memories?” She smiled. “The cafe. The locker room. The--” </p>
<p>“Okay! Okay.” Siyeon stopped her before she could go any further. She knew the list was long, and half of them she really did not want to remember. “I get it.” She muttered.</p>
<p>“So you just have to let them have their fun.” Bora winked. “Hurry up and finish studying. I want to go get some food.” She pointed at the younger girl. Siyeon rolled her eyes, choosing to look back down at the textbook instead of the couple across the way. </p>
<p>They didn’t consider themselves popular, but they did have a lot of friends. Both of them had been in a sorority their first year and had moved from the house to have a little sense of control and quiet. As much as they loved to party, they really enjoyed their quiet time as well. Which was something they hadn’t gotten when they lived in the house. </p>
<p>“Party tonight,” Siyeon stated as she held up the flyer in her hands. She was seated on her bed, scrolling on her phone as Bora took the invite from her. </p>
<p>“Not even bring your own keg… Wow.” Bora chuckled. “Should we go?” She asked. </p>
<p>“I don’t have any tests tomorrow, my classes start at noon.” Siyeon shrugged. </p>
<p>“I have a ten am class…” Bora sighed as she debated the idea of staying out late. “Can you watch me?” She asked. </p>
<p>“Of course.” Siyeon gave her a warm smile. She was always watching when it came to these things. </p>
<p>Their party days were long behind them, and they really only showed up because they were considered legends to the younger girls. Both of them had “out-kegged” all of the guys at a frat party without getting entirely too drunk. They didn’t want a lot of people to know, but word had spread around fast that two women had drunk every single guy under the table and we're still forming coherent sentences afterward without stumbling once. </p>
<p>The music was loud when they arrived, nothing too unusual. People already stumbling around the front yard. Not too much trash yet, which meant they arrived at just the right time. </p>
<p>The second they walked through the door, an eruption of cheers was heard. The incredibly new frat boys and sorority girls had no idea, but the older ones knew. <br/>“To the girls who can hold their liquor better than anyone else I know!” One of the fraternity boys shouted as he held up his own plastic cup. Everyone cheered again and resumed partying as the two made their way through the crowds of people. </p>
<p>Bora was quick to grab at Siyeon’s hand, pulling her through the sea of people as they made their way to the kitchen. They weren’t stupid when it came to party ethics. You always made your own drink. Siyeon watched a few of the younger girls, watching them talk to the frat guys before she had seen one of the guys hand over a cup. </p>
<p>“I’m going to go save those girls,” Siyeon whispered as Bora made the two of them their drinks. </p>
<p>“Alright…” Bora frowned, keeping an eye on her friend and her drinks. </p>
<p>“And what do we have here?” Siyeon asked, starling the little group. </p>
<p>“Just getting to know these lovely girls.” One of the guys chuckled. Siyeon gave him a small smile before taking the cup from one of the younger girl’s hands. </p>
<p>“Rule number one of these parties.” She stated to the girls. “Never accept a drink from someone you know and don’t know. Always make your own.” She pointed. The younger girls nodded, watching as Siyeon handed the cup right back to him. “Prove to them why.” She asked, a smile still on her lips. </p>
<p>“I’m not drinking that.” He had made a face, proving her point. </p>
<p>“And that is why.” Siyeon smiled. “He won’t drink it, which means he put something in it.” She explained. All of the girls looked at the guy with wide eyes, watching him try to stammer out some kind of excuse as to why. “I’ll take my leave.” She whispered before turning around to rejoin her best friend. </p>
<p>“Look at you. Saving lives.” Bora smiled as she handed her her drink. </p>
<p>“I do my best.” Siyeon smiled. </p>
<p>Even though she was a partier, she really didn’t like the level of respect men had for women at these kinds of gatherings. She hated that they preyed on the younger ones and would try and exploit them by drugging them or forcing them to drink entirely too much for them to handle. </p>
<p>“Look who made it.” A new voice had caught their attention, both looking over to see their long time best friend, Handong. </p>
<p>“Look who left their little reading nook.” Bora laughed as she pulled her into a side hug. </p>
<p>“I was pressured into showing up.” She admitted, a shy smile on her face. </p>
<p>“And that’s okay sometimes. But if it happens again, tell them I will personally hurt them.” Siyeon said while hugging her tightly. Handong was a very shy person and Siyeon knew these parties were not her thing. But she occasionally made an appearance but only to those who she was close to. </p>
<p>“Thanks.” Handong smiled at her. “Are you two pretending to be each other’s girlfriends again tonight or are you guys playing the field?” She asked. </p>
<p>“Depends on the situation.” Bora shrugged. “We have a system anyway.” She added, watching Siyeon nod her head in agreement. </p>
<p>It wasn’t long before the two had ended up being separated. Siyeon always had eyes on the smaller girl while Bora had eyes on Siyeon most of the night. Whenever they were approached by someone who they really didn’t want to be affiliated with, the other would come in and save the day. </p>
<p>“Not interested,” Siyeon muttered, for the third time, to an idiotic frat boy. </p>
<p>“Come on. What’s gotten you so riled up,” he asked, deciding to press himself against her. She used most of her force to push him off, watching him stumble back at the action. He was going to try again when Bora had appeared by her side. </p>
<p>“Is he bothering you, baby?” She asked, reaching up to cup Siyeon’s face. </p>
<p>“Not anymore,” Siyeon smirked slightly, placing her hands on the smaller girl’s hips. </p>
<p>It was a recurring theme. They would push others off of them unless they were genuinely interested in someone. Which was rare. It always ended with them in bed together, feeding off of their own adrenaline rush from the party itself. Both of them further dug a deeper hole they didn’t even know they had started.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Past Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again! I hope you enjoy this as it explains a little bit of their past.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bora dragged herself out of bed, glancing over at the younger girl that was asleep next to her. She smiled slightly, happy to see that she had slept with her rather than someone else. Waking up in a familiar room, familiar bed, familiar everything just gave her a sense of ease when it came to everything. </p><p>Bora and Siyeon had been friends for as long as they could remember. Well, that’s what they told people. Because in reality, it had felt like that. They had been friends in high school, both of them having a similar friend group, or rather just sharing a few friends here and there. They had been introduced in passing, but never really talked to one another until their friend groups had merged, leaving them to themselves. </p><p>Siyeon had given her a smile, Bora returning the same as she just stared at the younger girl. </p><p>Unconventional friends in a way. They had never given each other the time of day until they had really begun to hang out. They had decidedly broken off from their own group, deciding to just hang out with one another most days. Meeting with the rest of the group and then breaking off with the other had arrived. </p><p>Some had claimed they were dating, others claimed they were close friends. No one was really sure what to call them. Even Siyeon and Bora themselves had no idea. </p><p>They were young. And to Bora, dumb. </p><p>Both remembered the day vividly. </p><p>They had gone to a park, the sun barely peeking over the horizon. Everything cast in deep shades of blue and purple with the little lights of yellows, oranges, and red. </p><p>Bora had decided to climb on a nearby jungle gym, being small was her advantage. She let out a laugh as Siyeon had chased her, Bora stopping a little way up, her face lined up perfectly with the younger’s. </p><p>Both girls felt the fluttering in their chest from being so close to each other. </p><p>Siyeon had never seen Bora so carefree. Her parents weren’t fairly affectionate, causing her to have a cold demeanor about her with everything and everyone. Only she had seen this side of her. The side that let herself be free and have fun. The side that didn’t care what people thought of her. </p><p>The younger one had an impulse thought. Kiss her. But something inside told her no. Holding her back from acting on the thought. Until she threw all caution to the wind and pressed her lips to the older’s. </p><p>It lasted a lot longer than it should have. Neither one pulled away first. Until they needed air of course. </p><p>They were silent for a few moments, both of them trying to comprehend what had just happened. When they opened their eyes, it was almost as if they saw each other in a new light. Almost like a sappy drama with the music playing, crowd cheering mess. </p><p>They dated for a week, keeping everything hush since their school was rather conservative and their parents would disapprove if they had done anything out of the norm. Secret dates passed off as study time. Holding hands, which wasn’t out of the unusual, but to them, it was almost as if they were doing something incredibly illegal. Which to them, they were. </p><p>After their week, it seemed as if their little crush had just fallen flat. Not wanting to continue anymore. So, they chose to break things off, choosing to stay friends instead of dating one another. </p><p>During that entire week, they had shared exactly four kisses. </p><p>The first one being the playground when they first noticed their school girl feelings for one another. </p><p>The second being in Bora’s bedroom right before her brother had walked in to ask her if Siyeon was staying for dinner. They had pushed off of each other very quickly when they heard the click of the door. Almost as if the little magnets that held them together had flipped, causing them to push away from each other. </p><p>The third was right before school. The two of them were hidden behind the school, enjoying their quiet time before their classes would keep them apart. Bora was a year ahead of her, which meant no shared classes. They would only see each other before class, during lunch, and after. They hardly saw each other in passing. It was a quick kiss, unsure of anyone watching. </p><p>The fourth was right after they had called things off, the two wanting one last thing to remember each other in that way by. They were back on the playground long after school had ended. Both of them in their uniforms and lounging. The entire walk there had been full of conversation, ending right where it had all begun. It lasted just as long as the first one. This time more of a punch to each other because of the small emotions that it contained. </p><p>Yes, they had mutually agreed to call it quits, but they still felt connected to one another. </p><p>Bora had seen sides of Siyeon that no one else had seen. </p><p>What people saw at school was someone who worked incredibly hard, had a small friend group, and barely talked to anyone during class. It was a wonder how she had any friends. She didn’t have any kind of fancy backpack that made her stand out. Only a small keychain that her sister had gifted her on her birthday. She blended in. Almost as if she didn’t want to be seen by anyone. </p><p>But to Bora, she saw the wardrobe that hung in her closet when she wasn’t in school. She saw the metal and rock posters that hung on the walls of her bedroom. She would hear her tell stories of the band she was in and beg for Bora to come to visit her when they performed little gigs at some underground cafe. Her parents were never aware of her antics until she had shown up one night with a black eye after fighting off some sleaze that was trying to hit on their guitarist. </p><p>She even watched her geek out over comics she had gotten from a nearby shop, watching her squeal in delight when she saw new superhero movies coming out. She would word vomit so much that it had gotten Bora interested in the subject herself. </p><p>She saw Siyeon. The girl who she should’ve been in high school. Not the one she was. </p><p>Bora had left the bathroom, showered, and almost ready to go when she saw how cute Siyeon looked as she slept. She was happy she had her in her life. Especially since they remained such close friends after all the years they had known each other. She couldn’t help but smile at the thought, thinking that maybe if things had worked out for them all those years ago if times would be different now. </p><p>She had finished gathering her things, putting her bag together before throwing on a light sweater, and headed out the door to her first class of the day. </p><p>It would be another thought for another day. </p><p>“Hey, you disappeared last night.” Bora looked up, seeing one of her friends, Minji, approach her. </p><p>“Yeah, I ended up leaving with Siyeon.” She shrugged her shoulders as the duo walked down the path to the science hall. </p><p>“You know, a lot of people think you’re dating.” She chuckled. </p><p>“Well, we do like to pretend whenever there is someone we aren’t interested in,” Bora admitted. “Maybe that’s why.” She shrugged. </p><p>“I think it’s just because you guys are always with each other.” She sighed. Bora had thought that, but then again, she could’ve thought the same thing for a lot of her friends that had paired off to hang out just because they matched better. “Not that it’s a bad thing.” She added when Bora had gone silent for a little too long for her liking. “Just repeating what I hear.” She sighed. </p><p>“Why? Who has their eyes on her?” Bora asked, a little slightly annoyed that someone had their sights set on her best friend. </p><p>“I don’t know. Sheesh, Sua... You really would think you two are dating with the amount of venom that just left your lips.” She scolded the younger girl, earning an eye roll. “Like I said, just repeating what I hear.” </p><p>“Well, maybe you should stop being a parrot,” Bora muttered. </p><p>Bora was never too fond of birds anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Little Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slight TW: Mentions of attempted non-con.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Communication was often terrible. They were horrible at talking to one another about feelings and how they felt about others. </p><p>For Siyeon, she bottled things up and would explode later. She would hold in feelings about her parents, her sisters, everything. It would be pent up completely, coming out in small waves until she finally exploded, most of the time at Bora. </p><p>The older girl would console her, allowing her to cry it out or even yell at her. She knew none of it was directed at her, so she helped her redirect her anger into something better. Which was the exact reason why Siyeon was sitting in a gym, watching people fight one another. </p><p>Yes, Lee Siyeon had taken up boxing. </p><p>She had gone through all of the high school through the help of Bora and her sister convincing her parents to allow it. After realizing the girl had no real outlets besides the band she had hidden from her family for years, they allowed it. </p><p>She trained younger kids, mostly troubled kids who really had nothing in their lives and just full of emotions. She had seen angry kids start to lash out, physically beating the dummies until they started crying, going right to her allowing themselves to be hugged and comforted. </p><p>“I know it hurts.” Siyeon would always say. </p><p>She never liked to say she had a nice childhood. But it wasn’t terrible either. She had both of her parents, a sister, a house, food, and clothes. She had the basic needs that these kids couldn’t get. </p><p>“You know, I’ve never seen anyone breakthrough kids like you have.” Her boss would chuckle. </p><p>“I may not know where they come from… But I can be there for them.” Siyeon would always tell him. </p><p>She wanted someone to be there for those kids like her sister was for her. </p><p>When she would get home, Bora would normally be three hours into studying, her earphones in as she listened to god knows what. Her music taste was so vast, Siyeon could never name everything and sometimes she was even surprised at the genres she had on her phone. </p><p>Siyeon would typically change, shrugging off her favorite jacket and hanging it in their shared closet before walking over to kiss the top of her best friend’s head. It would usually earn a smile from the older girl as she continued to work on whatever she had due the next day. </p><p>Except, today, she had gotten home and was greeted with no one. The dorm was empty, causing some kind of suspicion to rise in her mind. Bora was always home when she got home. She was never out with anyone, her friend circle was just as small as her own. They shared the same friends and hardly talked to anyone outside of it. She was about to take her jacket off when her phone pinged loudly from her pocket. She pulled it out, seeing a text from the older woman. It was enough to strike fear into her own heart. </p><p>It was her exact location and the words need help ASAP. </p><p>Siyeon had never run faster to her best friend. She noticed that she was in the sorority house when she had found enough sanity to actually study the address. What she was doing there was beyond her. But she knew she needed to be there. </p><p>She hurried up the steps, throwing the door open to see Bora holding another girl’s head in her lap. </p><p>“What happened?” Siyeon asked, clearly out of breath from running across the entire campus to the old sorority house. </p><p>“Who do you think happened.” Handong’s voice called out. </p><p>“Him again?” Siyeon snarled. </p><p>“Don’t bother with him. She needs help.” Bora snapped. “Poor thing is terrified.” She whispered. Siyeon walked over, seeing how much the girl was trembling. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Siyeon whispered to the younger girl. She didn’t get a response, leading her to look at Handong. </p><p>“She came back from her classes later. Her makeup was smudged from crying and her shirt was ripped. He didn’t do anything but he tried. She was lucky Dami and Bora showed up.” Handong explained. </p><p>“Dami?” Siyeon asked, quick to look at the older girl. </p><p>“A girl I tutor for hours,” Bora explained. </p><p>Siyeon had to fight the bile that rose to the back of her throat at the thought of Bora spending time with another girl for just tutoring. </p><p>“They both pushed him off of her,” Handong added. </p><p>“Dami got him in the face.” Bora chuckled. “You should meet her, she’s got quite the hook.” She winked at the younger. </p><p>“Now is not the time.” Siyeon let out a nervous laugh, shaking her head before reaching out to rest her hand on the younger girl’s shoulder. “What’s your name?” She asked quietly. </p><p>“Gahyeon…” She whispered. </p><p>“We’re going to hurt him okay?” Siyeon whispered. </p><p>“Siyeon!” Bora hissed. </p><p>“Okay, okay. I’m going to hurt him.” She corrected herself. Bora rolled her eyes, choosing to bite her own tongue. If she was going to fight a man, who was she to stop her? </p><p>“You can’t h-hurt him..” Gahyeon sniffed, her body continued to tremble, thinking of the horrible scenes and what could’ve happened if they hadn’t stopped him. </p><p>“Oh, I can.” Siyeon smiled. “And I will.” She whispered as she stood up. </p><p>“Siyeon,” Bora called her name out, warning her of her actions. </p><p>“I’ll be off-campus,” Siyeon muttered. “Handong, do you know of this Dami?” She asked as she walked out. </p><p>“Second-year dorm building, room 207,” Handong answered quietly. </p><p>There was one thing Siyeon hated more than anything else in the entire world. And it was idiot men who thought it was perfectly okay to force their way onto women. Especially those who were young and seemed as if they couldn’t handle themselves. </p><p>She found herself across campus, knocking on the door labeled 207 as stated by her friend. </p><p>“What?” A girl answered the door. She had an ice pack on her fist, causing Siyeon to smile. </p><p>“You must be Dami.” She smiled. </p><p>“Who’s asking.” She glared. </p><p>“I hear you pack quite the punch.” Siyeon smiled. “I’m just on my way to find the douchebag that hurt my sister.” She explained. “Wanted to know if you’d be in to throw a few more punches with me.” She shrugged her shoulders, quite casual with her explanation. </p><p>“Oh, hell yeah!” Dami smiled. “Let me get my jacket.” She disappeared from the doorway, allowing Siyeon to peek inside. It looked as if she had a roommate who was away. She saw little posters, one caught her eye, making her own widen in surprise. “Okay, ready!” She smiled as she walked out. She shut and locked the door behind her, looking at the older girl. “What?” She frowned. </p><p>“You like One Piece?” Siyeon asked, completely forgetting any kind of manners and formalities. </p><p>“Yeah…” Dami’s voice had gone quiet, almost as if she was slightly afraid. </p><p>“Do you like any other anime?” Siyeon continued to ask, completely opening up a new conversation as they walked. </p><p>It wasn’t long before they had found their target. A stumbling buffoon who just so happened to already start his partying just as the sun was setting off-campus. A local bar of course. One Siyeon loved to frequent on the weekends and weekends only. </p><p>“Looks like someone is enjoying themselves,” Siyeon stated as she walked in. </p><p>“Do you have a plan?” Dami frowned. </p><p>“He’s drunk.” Siyeon scoffed. She watched as the guy turned around, smirking to himself until he recognized the two girls. One was the one that had given him a punch to the face, the other he liked to deem as the pest of the sorority. </p><p>“She was asking for it.” He scoffed. </p><p>“I highly doubt it.” She whispered. </p><p>About ten minutes later, she and Dami had given him two soon to be black eyes and had left quite a few bruises on his body. Siyeon had his face pressed into the bar, watching him struggle as Dami held his wrists behind his back. </p><p>“So are we going to finally stop trying to get with unwilling and might I in fact point out underage girls?” She asked loudly, earning gasps and a few insults to be thrown his way. </p><p>“Yes! Let me go!” He cried out, very angry with the fact that he had been beaten by not only one, but two girls at this point. </p><p>“Good.” Siyeon let go of his head, nodding it towards the door for Dami. </p><p>As they walked, Siyeon put her hands in her pockets, they were already aching from the lack of tape she had on. She knew she should’ve covered her knuckles, but at least he got the point. </p><p>“You are probably the most badass lady I know.” Dami chuckled. </p><p>“How did you learn to fight?” Siyeon asked. </p><p>“I… I uh… Took Kendo classes.” She admitted. Siyeon nodded, taking in new information. “You?” She asked. </p><p>“I box.” Siyeon smiled. “It isn’t anything special, really just for my anger.” She shrugged. </p><p>“Is that why a lot of people are afraid of you?” Dami asked. </p><p>“No, they’re afraid of Bora.” Siyeon laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there again! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! If you guys are interested, please follow my Tumblr: siyeonnuget and Twitter: siyeonnugget</p><p>Thank you again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was always something with Bora. When they had gotten back to their shared dorm, it was almost as if their magnets were connected once again. They were never sure how it had started, always just walking into the dorm, Bora cleaning up the younger girl’s hands since they had always seemed to get cut whenever she defended any of her sorority sisters. </p><p>“Please be more careful,” Bora whispered. </p><p>She never wanted to admit it, but she hated the violent streak Siyeon had when it came to defending people. She had seen her lash out on people but never had seen her physically fight someone. Only the aftermaths of it all. She was honestly afraid of seeing that side of her, afraid that she would lose her best friend if she saw that side. </p><p>“He deserved it,” Siyeon muttered. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter if he deserved it. You need to be more careful.” Bora frowned as she finished cleaning her small cuts. She placed little bandaids on them before lifting her knuckles up for a quick and ‘healing’ kiss. </p><p>Now, Bora had a bit of a seductive side to her. Hence why whenever someone would flirt with her, they had to be fairly careful. She was almost like a trap to people. A siren in a way. Her voice just sounded the perfect pitch that drew almost anyone in. The words spilling out of her mouth were just the words someone needed to hear in order to get the slightest bit aroused.</p><p>Granted, with the friends, she was deemed the over flirtatious one, which everyone had just gotten used to. </p><p>Neither of them always knew how they ended up in bed together, clothes discarded, and ravishing one another. It always felt so natural to them, easing into that side without any kind of thoughts. To them, it was something they didn’t need to think about. Something that came with this much ease had scared both of them, but they thrived in the comfort. </p><p>Everyone would say they knew each other like the back of their hands, but really, it wasn’t the case. If you asked any of their closest friends, they would all say if you knew one, you knew the other. </p><p>Siyeon was never sure how she ended up in this situation, but she wasn’t going to complain. Not when she heard the whimpers that Bora would let out when she would tease her. Not when she felt the older girl’s handgrip tightly onto her hair when she flicked her tongue against her clit in such a way that brought her closer to the edge than normal. </p><p>In those moments, it felt almost real. </p><p>Siyeon loved making Bora scream her name, but nights like this, where they just needed this reassurance that their world would be okay. </p><p>That was where they played on the fine line. The fine line of each other’s emotions. </p><p>By morning, Siyeon was the one to pull herself out of bed. She hated having this odd feeling building up in her chest, which always made her uneasy for the rest of the day. </p><p>As she left her dorm, locking the door before she left, she had run into one of Bora’s friends, Minji. </p><p>“Hey! Is Sua not up?” She asked. </p><p>Siyeon was never fond of Bora’s nickname she had earned in the sorority. But nevertheless, she tolerated it and focused on herself rather than tell her best friend her nickname was garbage. </p><p>“Nope. We got home late last night.” Siyeon explained. </p><p>“Oh, you were the one that put that guy in his place?” She asked, deciding to walk with the younger girl. </p><p>“Yeah, me and a new friend.” Siyeon shrugged her shoulders, looking down at the tiled floors as they walked. It was silent for a moment until Siyeon noticed that the older girl had put an earbud in, already scrolling on her phone. She couldn’t help herself, but she had seen a group she had loved growing up. “Bora never said you liked BabyMetal..” Siyeon chuckled. </p><p>“I’m a huge fan. I went to one of their concerts once.” She smiled. </p><p>“Did you really?!” Siyeon gasped. </p><p>The two had begun a little friendship. Talking about different metal, rock, punk rock, and various other groups within the genre that they had grown fond of. It was something that Siyeon could never truly talk about with Bora. The genre was something that she had enjoyed yes, but she wasn’t as fully invested as the younger was. </p><p>Minji on the other hand was everything Bora wasn’t. </p><p>She was taller, much brighter, affectionate in a different way but had the same music taste as the younger. It was different to be next to someone like that. It was almost as if her own personality affected Siyeon’s. Making her happier than anything else. </p><p>After their classes they had agreed to hang out, choosing to get to know each other just a little bit more before really becoming friends. </p><p>“What do you do for fun?” Minji asked her. </p><p>“I really like playing video games…” Siyeon admitted quietly. “And I really want to learn another instrument.” She sighed. “But those are my fun things.” </p><p>“Nothing else?” She asked. </p><p>The two sat in a nearby cafe, a much different setting than the ones Siyeon would find herself in. She felt relaxed. Almost as if she were comfortable with the older girl. </p><p>“I really… Really like superheroes…” She admitted quietly. </p><p>“I knew there was something else.” Minji giggled. </p><p>“What about you? What do you do for fun?” Siyeon asked. </p><p>The two had spent another hour just getting to know each other, both of them joking and already having a great time without any kind of awkwardness. It was almost as if they were already long time best friends. </p><p>When Siyeon arrived back at the dorm, Bora was seated in her own bed, scrolling through her phone. It was long after her study time was finished, which was a little out of the norm for her. </p><p>“Finished already?” Siyeon asked. </p><p>“It’s like six… I’ve been done for a while…” Bora frowned at her. “Where were you?” She asked. </p><p>“Oh, I was hanging out with a new friend,” Siyeon stated calmly. Bora watched as the younger shrugged off her jacket, hanging it in the shared closet as always. “She really likes BabyMetal.” Siyeon smiled. </p><p>“Oh,” Bora muttered. </p><p>When the weekend had finally arrived, the duo would spend their days in the park with their friends, or just be out enjoying their free time. Of course, if they weren’t busy with studying. Bora held onto Siyeon’s hand tightly, not wanting to let her go. </p><p>Ever since Siyeon had mentioned this new friend, she noticed that the younger girl was texting someone nonstop. She was constantly talking to this new person in her life and was slowly starting to push Bora to be at arms reach rather than how it was before. </p><p>They had met up with their friends, having a great time just hanging out and relaxing after a stressful week of everything. Siyeon sat on the ground, her mind occupied elsewhere as the little group talked. </p><p>She didn’t want to admit it, but she was starting to develop some kind of feelings for this new older girl in her life. She was finding it easy to talk to her about her interests and found it incredibly easy to just be next to her. Something Siyeon always had trouble with. </p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Bora’s voice had dragged her from her deep thoughts. That was when she realized the older girl was sitting on top of her. </p><p>“Just life,” Siyeon muttered. </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked quietly. </p><p>“No… I think I’ll be okay.” Siyeon answered. </p><p>She just didn’t know what to do with these new emotions that were building in her soul. She had a special connection with Bora. Something they always had from the day they all became friends. But with Minji, she wanted to be next to her. Wanted to be with her all of the time.</p><p>It was the same feelings she had about Bora when they had first gotten together. But much… Much different.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Start of Separation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Again! This book has actually inspired me to just keep going, so expect a lot from me today!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bora had never felt more uneasy in her life. Siyeon was gone the majority of the day now, and they hadn’t really been affectionate after that outing in the park. When Siyeon would come back, she would be secretive, almost as if she was hiding something from the older girl. </p><p>“You look tired.” Bora glanced up, seeing Minji look at her with a confused face. </p><p>“Just stayed up too late last night.” She muttered quietly. </p><p>“Why?” Her friend frowned. </p><p>“Siyeon didn’t get in until late… I worry.” She shrugged her shoulders, glancing back down at her textbook. </p><p>Minji knew how possessive Bora was. She knew that once things in her life stayed, she claimed them and never wanted anyone to bother it. Yet, here she was, going out with Siyeon at night because they had a spark that ignited after the one date at the coffee shop. </p><p>“I think you should maybe tell Sua about us,” Minji stated. </p><p>Siyeon looked up at her, seeing the concern in her eyes. She hadn’t thought to tell Bora anything since she figured it wasn’t entirely her business. </p><p>“Why?” Siyeon frowned. </p><p>“Well for starters, she’s your best friend…” Minji was worried. She didn’t like how Bora acted now when it came to this. Bora was staying up late, waiting for Siyeon to get home while Siyeon was keeping secrets from her. </p><p>“Just because she’s my best friend doesn’t mean I have to share everything with her.” Siyeon shrugged her shoulders, deciding to look down at her plate of half-eaten food. </p><p>“Yeah, but you two are like close best friends. I would be upset if my best friend didn’t tell me something like this.” She sighed. </p><p>Siyeon toyed with the idea in her head. It could go one of two ways. </p><p>First, Bora accepts that Siyeon is dating her best friend, and everything is fine, nothing changes. </p><p>The second way, Bora completely lashes out, yells at Siyeon for dating her best friend without telling her… </p><p>She shuddered at the second one. Bora was a little of an emotional wreck when it came to certain things. </p><p>Bora had a fiery personality. Something she had taken pride in most days. But it always resulted in her losing relationships fast due to never being able to really settle down and take the time to understand the person. </p><p>“I’ll tell her tonight.” Siyeon sighed. “I just need a few things first.” </p><p>“Good.” Minji gave her a small smile before pecking her cheek. </p><p>The entire walk to the dorm after their date was something Siyeon wished she didn’t have to do. She held a small plastic bag of Bora’s favorite snacks that she had picked up. If anything, food would help her not lash out. </p><p>When she walked in, she was surprised to see her at her desk still, stressing over her notes. Then it had dawned on her, the poor girl had tests at the end of every week and this time, it must’ve been a bad one. </p><p>“Hey,” Siyeon whispered. </p><p>“Hi.” She muttered, eyes glued to her own textbook and notes. </p><p>“I brought you some snacks.” Siyeon set the bag at the edge of the desk, watching her glance up at the bag before back down to her textbook. “Are you busy, busy?” She asked as she walked to her bed. </p><p>“Kinda,” Bora answered, her voice monotone. </p><p>“I can make it quick,” Siyeon whispered. Bora let out a small hum, allowing her to continue. “I’m seeing someone… And have been for a week now… I… I think we should stop whatever we have…” She stated calmly. She waited a few moments, watching as Bora hadn’t moved from her seat. “I really like this girl… And she really likes me…” She added. </p><p>“Who is she?” Bora asked. Her grip on her own pen had tightened, something Siyeon hadn’t seen. </p><p>“Minji…” Siyeon answered truthfully. “We hit it off last week and kinda started dating.” She let out a nervous chuckle as she rubbed the back of her neck. </p><p>It was silent for far too long. Siyeon fidgeted in her seat, not liking how quiet Bora was. </p><p>“Bora?” Siyeon whispered. </p><p>“I’m happy for you.” She finally spoke without turning around. “I think… I think I need to go on a walk. I need to clear my head.” She stood up quickly, grabbing her jacket and shoes as she walked out without another word. </p><p>She walked down to the courtyard, her mind swirling with a million thoughts. As she sat down on a bench, she dropped her head into her hands, a familiar scent catching her nose. She opened her eyes, seeing the jacket she had grabbed. One of Siyeon’s. Of course, she would grab hers. They were so big on her, and they were always so comfortable. </p><p>She couldn’t help but let a few tears slip out as she realized that everything was going to change. Her best friends were dating each other and she was going to be left in the dust. She hated this feeling. Hated everything about it. </p><p>One thing that only Siyeon knew about her, was the abandonment issues she had. Her parents hadn’t shown her much affection, only the bare minimum between her and her brother. Typically her brother would be the one to receive most of it, as he was older, and certainly a better child to them. Bora had been rowdy, constantly taking life as slightly more carefree, and had enjoyed the arts over her academics. </p><p>Her parents had forced her out of the house when she had told them she would be going to college for an art degree instead of being what they had wanted. She had cried, trying to knock on the door for them to let her in. When they hadn’t after fifteen minutes, she left the house, walking to Siyeon’s in the rain. </p><p>Everything she had gone through, Siyeon was always there. And now she had someone else in her life that was going to be taking her spot. Someone who was going to be her new number one person. </p><p>“Sua?” Bora looked up, immediately wiping her tears away when she recognized the same girl from before. Gahyeon. </p><p>“Hey.” She sniffed, wiping her eyes free of tears. </p><p>“Why are you crying?” She frowned. </p><p>“Just realizing I’m going to fail my tests tomorrow.” She lied. </p><p>Bora had begun to be a skilled liar since high school. She had hidden most of her life from her parents after that night. She told them she would pursue an academic degree instead of an arts one, only for her to change the paperwork last second and forge their signatures on the paperwork for her to pursue an arts degree. It had earned her a one-way ticket to hell when they had found out. They cut off all monetary connections, causing her to have to work on the side just to keep paying for her textbooks. She was incredibly lucky she had gotten in on a scholarship. </p><p>“You and me both.” Gahyeon chuckled. “I’m failing Advanced Organic Chemistry.” She admitted. </p><p>“How are you alive?” Bora frowned. </p><p>“I took it in high school. But I need it for my degree.” She sighed. “So I thought I could just take a harder version of it for credit, but… I guess I was too stupid.” She muttered. </p><p>“You’re not stupid. Especially if you took that class in high school.” Bora was utterly shocked, someone so young taking such an advanced class. She found it disgusting really, but she was proud of her. </p><p>“What class do you have tomorrow?” She asked. </p><p>“Just a math class.” She sighed. “I hate math.” She chuckled. </p><p>“I’m really good at math! I could tutor you!” Gahyeon smiled, slightly excited about the subject. Bora raised an eyebrow at her, watching her slowly realize just how excited she had gotten. “I… I like math…” She whispered. “It’s… Calming. Numbers are always there and have some sort of explanation.” She muttered. </p><p>“Are you some kind of child prodigy?” Bora frowned. </p><p>“Little bit.” Gahyeon chuckled. </p><p>When Bora had returned to her shared dorm, Siyeon was already asleep in her own bed. Gahyeon had lent her some notes, allowing her to look them over with her own. The older girl changed into her sleep clothes, sliding herself into bed before she could say anything that she would regret. She rolled herself over to face the wall, a few tears slipping down her face once again. </p><p>She didn’t want to lose her best friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay! I have no life. Yes. It's the truth. But please enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gahyeon had seen more of Bora, deciding that she was really, really bad at math. The younger girl was in a high math class and had agreed to help her out. </p><p>“STOP CHEATING!!” Gahyeon looked over, seeing her two friends playing a game on her tv. </p><p>“Stop shouting.” Gahyeon frowned. “We’re trying to study.” </p><p>“Nerd.” Dami chuckled. </p><p>“You’re lucky you’re allowed here.” Bora pointed. </p><p>Bora had never really ventured out of her own social circle, choosing to keep herself close to those who she felt safe around rather than finding new friends left and right. So when she started to hang out with people other than Handong and Minji, it was actually really odd to those two. </p><p>“Do you play any video games Sua?” Yoohyeon, one of her newer friends asked. </p><p>Yoohyeon, Dami, and Gahyeon had become fast friends for her. She enjoyed their company even though one of them was extremely private. She enjoyed them. They were almost like a breath of fresh air in a way. </p><p>“Are you going to the Halloween party this weekend?” Gahyeon asked. </p><p>“Party?” Bora frowned. She hadn’t been aware of any kind of party. </p><p>“Yeah! It’s going to be amazing.” Gahyeon smiled. “You should come.” She added. “Costumes of course.” She pointed. </p><p>Bora nodded her head deciding it was probably what she needed. She just needed to find someone to get her mind off of everything. Just drink herself stupid and find someone to hook up with. </p><p>With the party right around the corner, Bora really didn’t have many options except a few skimpy ones at the store. So she ended up borrowing from Handong. </p><p>“Is this really all you have?” Bora gawked at the sight. “I didn’t know you had this side of you.” She giggled. </p><p>“Shut up.” Handong laughed, hiding her face behind her hand. </p><p>When it came time for the party, it was nothing but loud and disgusting at first. Bora had found Gahyeon, seeing her dressed up as a little fox. She smiled and cooed over her, happy that she wasn’t going to let anything stop her from having fun. <br/>“Did our other friends come?” Bora chuckled as she put an arm around her shoulder. </p><p>“Yes! Yoohyeon is a puppy of course, and Dami dressed as some weird anime character.” Gahyeon explained. </p><p>“What?” Bora frowned, hoping that she wouldn’t see a naruto character walking around. It wasn’t until she had turned to see the two walking up to them, Dami in a full-blown suit with a rose in her pocket. Her jaw nearly dropped when she saw her, thinking that she really did in fact clean up nice. </p><p>“You should really close your mouth.” Gahyeon frowned, pushing her jaw shut. </p><p>“Is it bad?” Dami asked when she approached them. </p><p>“Not in the slightest. But do answer me this… How many people have hit on you?” Bora asked as she took a few steps closer to the younger girl. </p><p>“Uh… Um… A-A few.” Dami stammered. </p><p>“Adorable.” She whispered before taking a step back. “I’m going to make a drink.” She told Gahyeon before walking into the kitchen. She frowned at the sound of screaming. She had looked over to see two girls already screaming and giggling at the first sign of male attention. She rolled her eyes, proceeding to make herself a drink when she heard a familiar voice. She looked up to see Siyeon dressed up with Minji right next to her. They were having a conversation with another couple, the two seemed to be in their own little world. </p><p>At that moment, Bora really wished she had a lower alcohol tolerance. She hated having it. Something she had obviously inherited from her father. Heck, she could even drink her own father under the table at this point. It's not like she would dare try either. She hurried with her own drink, deciding to hurry and walk out of the kitchen before she got any kind of reaction from the younger girl. </p><p>“What took so long?” Gahyeon frowned. </p><p>“Just people watching.” She answered. “Interesting things in the kitchen.” She muttered. </p><p>No one knew exactly when, but they had all ended up on the dance floor together, Bora just watching from the sidelines. It was something she had always done when she wasn’t feeling her best. Usually, she would have felt the urge to dance and have fun, but tonight, she really only cared about going home since she knew Siyeon was here. </p><p>She had barely been at the dorm and tended to show up after Bora had long gone to sleep. Over the weekends, Bora would stay at the sorority house, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. </p><p>“You aren’t having fun,” Gahyeon whined when she found her older friend again. </p><p>“I just think I’m tired.” Bora lied. </p><p>“You can stay in my room. The key is in Handong’s room. Just knock and she’ll let you in and lock you in.” Gahyeon explained. Bora gave her a quick thanks before escaping up the stairs to the rooms. </p><p>Any room that was locked wasn’t a free game according to party standards. So Bora knocking on Handong’s door was something that she typically never did. She waited a few moments after knocking to see the younger girl open the door slowly. </p><p>“What are you doing?” She frowned. </p><p>“I need you to let me into Gahyeon’s room. I’m going to try and get away from everything.” Bora answered. Handong never questioned anything. She always tried to be understanding and always listened. She took the key from her drawer and hurried across the hall to let Bora in before she was noticed. Once she was in, she locked the door and hurried to her own room. </p><p>She didn’t even know why she felt the way she did. She loved partying and drinking and making terrible decisions. Now, she just felt like she was going to explode. She took off her hat before finding her overnight bag that she had thrown in here. She changed into more comfortable clothes, deciding to just sit on Gahyeon’s bed until she showed up. </p><p>After thirty minutes, she had gotten a text from Dami, one to check on her and see what she was doing. It was clear Dami wasn’t a party person, so she told her she was just sitting in bed not doing anything. Another few minutes had gone by and she heard a knock on the door. She got up to check, seeing it was Dami. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Bora chuckled. </p><p>“I need a break from social interaction,” Dami admitted, a small laugh escaping her lips. When she stepped inside, Bora was quick to lock the door, checking to see if it would stay shut. “Besides, you seemed really upset.” She frowned. </p><p>“I don’t know what is going on right now. I think… I’ve just outgrown this whole scene.” She shrugged her shoulders, walking over to the bed to sit down again. Dami sat next to her, deciding to stay silent while the older girl went through her own mind. </p><p>Bora rested her head on Dami’s shoulder, trying her hardest not to think about Siyeon and Minji. They were her best friends. She was happy for them. She wanted to be happy for them. But here she was, trying to figure out why the thought of them always left a sour pit in her stomach and a terrible feeling in her throat. </p><p>“Did you get hit on by more people?” Bora asked her.</p><p>“Yeah… Lots of girls seemed to like my cosplay.” Dami chuckled. </p><p>“Costume.” Bora frowned. </p><p>“No. This is cosplay. I just wore it for Halloween because it’s the only time I can wear it without being judged too badly.” She explained. </p><p>“You’re such a nerd.” Bora chuckled. A nerd just like Siyeon. </p><p>She didn’t know what had come over her, but just looking at the younger girl, she couldn’t help but feel somewhat attracted to her. Heck, she was gorgeous and in a suit, she looked really fine. She couldn’t even blame alcohol at this point. </p><p>So she pulled the younger’s face towards hers, pulling her into a deep kiss. It had taken both of them by surprise, especially when they had pulled apart from one another. </p><p>“Ever kiss another girl before?” Bora asked her. </p><p>“Once before this…” Dami muttered. </p><p>“Do you want to do it again?” Bora whispered. </p><p>“Yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Final Straw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siyeon had noticed Bora had been skipping out on a lot of things. Skipping out on their weekly movie nights, skipping out on their study days… She even stood her up for their weekly order for dinner night. </p><p>She sat on her bed, trying her hardest to focus on her own work when she heard the door open. She glanced up to see Bora walk in with a bag in hand. </p><p>“Where have you been?” Siyeon asked her. </p><p>“I’ve been hanging out with Gahyeon, Dami, and Yoohyeon.” She answered casually. </p><p>“Not just today.” Siyeon corrected. </p><p>“Hanging out with Gahyeon, Dami, and Yoohyeon.” She repeated. “You don’t hang out with me anymore.” She pointed. </p><p>“I’ve tried to hang out with you but you’re always so busy.” Siyeon scoffed. </p><p>“Oh yeah, a text asking if I want to hang out because your girlfriend was busy is definitely something I want to see.” Bora scoffed right back. Siyeon was a little taken back at her words, shocked that she would even say such a thing. </p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?” Siyeon frowned. </p><p>“Nothing,” Bora muttered. </p><p>“It’s obviously something if you’re bringing it up.” The younger glared. Bora rolled her eyes, choosing to swap out her clothes in the bag. Siyeon stood from her bed, putting her textbook down before walking over to the girl. She reached up and grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to turn around and look at her. “What is your issue?” She frowned. </p><p>“You! You’re the issue!” Bora pointed. “You sit here and you’re dating my best friend for fucks sake!” She shouted. “Then you just stop hanging out with me! Do you know how hard that is for me? My only two best friends leaving me for each other?” She had tears in her eyes as she stared up at the younger girl. </p><p>Siyeon was at a loss. She knew this would happen. She knew Bora would feel like this. And she was stupid enough to believe that she was fine. </p><p>“I honestly don’t know what you want me to do,” Siyeon whispered. “You’re acting as if I just up and left you!” her voice raised slightly, making Bora even more upset. </p><p>“You did just up and leave me.” Bora frowned. “You were dating my best friend behind my back for a week before you told me.” She couldn’t help but feel the tears spilling down her face. “You’re my best friend and best friends don’t do that!” She shouted. </p><p>“Best friends don’t sleep with each other either!” Siyeon added, slightly shouting at her now. </p><p>It seemed as if that was enough for Bora to hear. She shook her head, choosing to stay silent before she really got herself hurt. </p><p>“What? You’re just going to sit there and cry now?” Siyeon asked her. </p><p>“No,” Bora muttered. She hurried around the dorm, picking up her things and shoving them in a few bags. “I’m fucking leaving. Best friend or not, you’re being a grade-A asshole right now.” She sniffed as she zipped up her bag. </p><p>“Oh, I’m being the asshole?” Siyeon scoffed. </p><p>“Yes!” Bora shouted. “You’re so fucking thick-headed you think all of this is fine? Do you really think this is okay?!” She shrieked. Siyeon winced at how high her voice had gotten, fighting back her own tears now. “I can’t even begin to process what is going on, and I feel like I’m just being left behind by a lot of fucking people.” She whispered. “So I need to just go.” </p><p>There was something Kim Bora had never told Lee Siyeon. </p><p>When she made a decision, she stuck by it and never turned back. </p><p>Within a few days, Bora had completely moved out of the dorm, leaving an empty space everywhere Siyeon had looked. She felt as if her heart had been stolen from her and returned, but not in the same condition she had lost it in. </p><p>She ended up breaking things off with Minji, not wanting to even think of things that reminded her of Bora. </p><p>When graduation had come, she had seen Bora and didn’t see her family. She felt horrible that the older girl had no one to congratulate her. Not even herself. </p><p>Siyeon had kept to herself, choosing to really only focus on her studies until she had graduated the following year. She was quick to get herself a job, finding a small apartment to live in while she figured her life out. </p><p>She hadn’t dated since Minji. She couldn’t find the courage she had before. The confidence she had in college. She was beginning to think that it was all Bora now. </p><p>Bora had always pushed her to do better. To do something that scared her at least once and sometimes twice a day. She had always pushed her to do better. And yet here she was, barely scraping by just living her day to day life as she continued. </p><p>She decided to open her phone one night, opening up to her social media page, scrolling through to see what everyone was up to. She had seen photos of Gahyeon holding up different letters, obviously, the kid was going far with her academics and eventually get herself an amazing job later on in life. She smiled at the picture as she liked it, leaving a comment of encouragement for the younger girl. As she scrolled on, she stumbled across Bora’s account. </p><p>It had been over two years since she had seen anything of the girl really. She clicked on the account and saw a few videos and pictures of herself in a studio. It was hard to tell what kind of job she had, but the most recent photo was enough to make her worry. </p><p>It was rather scandalous. Both girls in barely anything with a long white shirt barely covering anything else. She knew Bora was a bit more than herself, but she didn’t think she would ever dare to post something like that on social media where her own boss could see. She read the caption, frowning when she had read it. </p><p>‘I could not have asked for a better partner’</p><p>A partner. Of course, she would find someone who was incredibly better than she was. She clicked the photo, seeing the woman’s profile come up. She clicked on it and scrolled, seeing that she was a dancer of sorts as well. Bora always loved dancing. </p><p>She saw a similar photo, clicking on it and seeing a slightly different caption. </p><p>‘Our dance was spicy, but dancing with you made it even spicier. Love you so much!’</p><p>It left a sour feeling in her stomach. Seeing someone else talk about her like that made her feel as if she was nothing. </p><p>She was going to wallow in her own self-pity, but then she remembered that she was the one who caused everything. She was the one who had unintentionally forced her away. It hurt her. It hurt seeing her things leave one by one. And what really had killed her was seeing the key to their dorm left on her nightstand, a post-it note attached to it, labeling the dorm number, and ‘give back to Siyeon’ scribbled on it. </p><p>She rested her head on the back of the couch, trying to think of something else other than Bora. Yes, she didn’t think of her during work, but because she was busy. Her mind was distracted enough not to think about her. But after? Fuck, she could never get her off of her mind. Seeing her with that woman…. </p><p>She knew she couldn’t even stand a chance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Start of Reconciliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nearing the end. I am actually sad to say, but I am sure all of you will be extremely happy with the ending of this fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good job everyone!” The instructor called out. </p><p>All of the dancers collectively stopped some grouping up to talk to one another while Bora decided to go off to the side, opening her bag to check her phone. Right as she went to unlock it, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, turning her attention away from her phone. </p><p>“We’re going to go out tonight. Want in?” Seungyeon smiled at her. </p><p>“I think I’m going to stay in and watch some movies.” Bora chuckled. </p><p>“You haven’t actually gone out in forever. Please?” She pouted. </p><p>“I’d love to. You know I would… But just right now… I think I need to be alone.” She whispered. </p><p>Alone. Something Bora had really gotten used to. She would go home, attempt to make something small, and really only eat half of it before retiring to her bed to watch sappy dramas that involved the one thing she couldn’t seem to figure out. </p><p>Love. </p><p>She had been on a few dates here and there, but nothing was ever going to feel right. She was always comparing them to someone from the past, someone she had deeply cared about for the longest time. And she hadn’t even talked to them in so long, she felt like she was officially alone. </p><p>“Idiot.” She muttered as she watched the male lead leave the female lead in the drama she was watching. “She obviously loves you.” She continued to say. </p><p>She pulled her phone out, opening up her messages, and saw a number she didn’t recognize. She frowned when she opened it, seeing a message. </p><p>Unknown: Hey, I know it’s been a while, and you probably deleted my number… But do you think we could meet up and talk? It’s Siyeon by the way… Anyway, I hope you have a good day…</p><p>Bora frowned, thinking back on the exact last words she had told Siyeon. It wasn’t the fight. But it was during graduation. Siyeon had approached her to give her a flower, trying to reconcile what they had, but Bora had rejected it. She rejected her as an entire person. </p><p>“Why does she think this is okay?” Bora muttered to herself. </p><p>As she stupidly responded a time and place for them to meet up. </p><p>She sat at a small table in a cafe. Her mind bouncing from one thought to the next. What if Siyeon really didn’t show up? What if it was just for her to make amends with something? What if she was getting married and she just wanted to clear the air? </p><p>So many different things had gone through her mind as she sat there sipping her tea. She really didn’t know what she was doing there. She wanted to be at home, lounging on her couch with her few bites of dinner. Not sitting here with an upset stomach thinking about everything that could go wrong with just this. She was about to get up and leave when a familiar voice stopped her. </p><p>“Hey…” She looked up, seeing the younger woman staring down at her. </p><p>She had changed. A lot. Her hair was dyed black instead of the familiar blond she had grown used to over the years. She looked much more mature, tired even. One thing Bora didn’t want to admit, she looked amazing. </p><p>“Hi,” Bora whispered, choosing to look down at her cup instead of the woman across the table. </p><p>“How are things?” She asked. </p><p>“They’re fine… How are things with you?” Bora didn’t know how people tolerated small talk. </p><p>She didn’t even know how they had gotten to this point. Barely being able to have small talk. There was an awkward tension between them, and she hated every single moment of it. </p><p>“I’ve… Managed this long.” Siyeon answered honestly. Bora glanced up, seeing bruising on her arms. </p><p>“Are you still boxing?” She asked. </p><p>“Yeah…” She answered quietly, subconsciously moving her sleeves down to cover her bruises. “Just had a tough fight.” She muttered. </p><p>“You should really be more careful,” Bora whispered, her voice full of concern. It had brought her back to the day she had fought the one guy who had hurt their youngest friend. Bora cleaning her cuts and putting bandaids on them. Her voice was full of concern then, and it was full of concern now. </p><p>Siyeon couldn’t help but stare at the woman in front of her. It was almost as if time hadn’t touched her at all. Yes, it had only been two or three years, but she still looked as amazing as ever. She had cut her hair, it barely passed the middle of her upper arm and her bangs were cut. I really suited her. </p><p>“You look great.” She whispered. </p><p>“As do you.” Bora sighed. </p><p>It was quiet for a moment, and Bora had honestly thought of just running out. She didn’t like the awkward tension that hung in the air. She hated it honestly. </p><p>She had always seen the memes, the memes that had described her situation perfectly. Watching someone who had been your best friend for years, become an absolute stranger. That’s what she had felt like at this moment. She felt as if the woman sitting in front of her was a stranger again. She felt like a stranger to her. Uncomfortable silence that used to be so natural with them. </p><p>“I-I can’t do this,” Bora whispered, tears brimming her eyes as she gathered her things. Siyeon watched her leave, debating for a clear second on if she should chase her down. She didn’t know what was going on in her head. But she knew she didn’t want her to just leave. She needed to fix things. She needed her other half back in her life. </p><p>“Wait!” Siyeon shouted after she had left the cafe. She looked to the left, then the right, catching her walking down the sidewalk with her hands in her pockets. She chased after her, grabbing her arm and turning her around. Her heart shattered when she saw the tears in her eyes. Flashbacks to that night in the dorm when they both had snapped on one another. The screaming echoed in her mind as her eyes flicked to each one of the older’s. “Please don’t leave me again.” She whispered. </p><p>Bora was quiet, looking around at the people who were staring at them like they were crazy as they passed. It was honestly like a drama scene. Cheesy, full of dramatics. But it was real at the same time. They were both hurting, both feeling the exact same thing, but they couldn’t voice it. At least not to each other out loud. </p><p>The older girl freed her arm from the younger’s grip, looking down at the floor before letting out a small sigh. </p><p>“Come.” She whispered, turning around and walking down the sidewalk again. Siyeon stood in shock, not expecting her to even react to what she had said. She shook herself out of her initial shock, running to catch up with her. </p><p>She walked in silence, Bora not entirely sure where she was leading her until two minutes later. She had made a left instead of a right, leading her down a different path. To Bora’s understanding, Siyeon didn’t live in this city. She lived in the next town over, and hardly ventured this way. At least that’s what all of her posts on all of her social media accounts had made it seem like. </p><p>She made another turn, leading them both to a park she would frequent on her jogs. Siyeon looked around, seeing it was nearly identical where it had all began for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One more chapter until the end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This looks just like the park we had gone to as kids.” Siyeon let out a small laugh, looking down at the younger. </p><p>“All of them look the same when we’re older.” Bora sighed as she walked. </p><p>The two walked in silence, looking around at the few couples that were around. Some with children, some obviously were teenagers that were hopelessly and head over heels in love with their partner. A few old couples… It was nice. </p><p>“Why did you message me after all this time?” Bora asked, her hands going straight into her coat pockets. </p><p>Siyeon took in a breath, letting out a small sigh. </p><p>“I actually messaged you because I missed you,” Siyeon spoke quietly. “I really wanted my best friend back.” She frowned. </p><p>Bora closed her eyes briefly. She didn’t know why that phrase felt like a slap to the face, but it did. She didn’t know what she was expecting, but she really didn’t want to hear that. </p><p>“I’m guessing you and Minji are still dating?” Bora asked, not bothering to even look at the younger. </p><p>“No, no. We actually broke up after our fight.” Siyeon explained. “I… I couldn’t be with her knowing it had hurt you so much.” She added. “Plus… We were better off as friends anyway.” She mumbled. </p><p>Bora had never felt more relieved. She had ended things with her and it felt almost like a breath of fresh air. </p><p>“So you’re dating someone else then?” Bora asked. </p><p>“Nope,” Siyeon answered. “Kinda too busy with work and not wanting to be around people.” She shrugged her shoulders as they both continued to walk. </p><p>“What do you do for work by the way?” The older girl asked. </p><p>“Well… I couldn’t get a job with my degree… So… I just work in an office right now.” She admitted. “Couldn’t find anyone looking for vocal coaches.” She sighed. </p><p>“My company is looking,” Bora told her. “I… I ended up becoming a background dancer.” She smiled. “Couldn’t… Find a job with my degree either. Fell back on something I had known for years.” She sighed. </p><p>“Couldn’t find anyone that would take you either?” Siyeon chuckled. </p><p>“One day they’ll need a choreographer and I will be right there with my resume.” Bora pointed. “I have everything, just… No one is hiring.” She sighed. </p><p>The two walked in silence again, both of them walking closer to one another. It wasn’t until a gust of wind had hit, causing the older of the two to shutter. Siyeon held out her arm, allowing her to take it and pull herself closer to the younger girl. </p><p>“Are you seeing anyone?” Siyeon asked. </p><p>“I did for a little bit. We were better off as friends.” The older shrugged. “But no one now. Kinda just want to focus on me.” She frowned. </p><p>“So no one could tie Kim Bora down. Good to know.” Siyeon chuckled, earning a small slap to her arm. “What? No one could, and I’m guessing no one will ever be able to.” She smiled. Bora rolled her eyes as she let out a small chuckle. </p><p>“One person could,” Bora whispered. </p><p>“Hm?” Siyeon asked. </p><p>“Nothing.” She quickly lied. </p><p>“Could’ve sworn you said something. Must’ve been a trick of my ears.” She sighed. </p><p>Bora frowned, deciding to swallow her courage and look up at the younger girl. </p><p>“I said… One person could.” She frowned. “But… I really don’t think it could work out.” She whispered. </p><p>They had stopped in their tracks, moving off to the side of the path to let people pass them by if need be. </p><p>“Why is that?” Siyeon asked. </p><p>“Because.” She huffed. “She’s really bad at expressing how she feels.” Bora frowned. “And she didn’t have the best examples growing up either…” She added. “And… I’ve tried it before… It ended in us staying friends… And I really don’t think I want that kind of ache again.” She whispered, feeling the lump in her throat forming again at just the words she was saying. </p><p>Siyeon blinked a few times, shaking her head slightly. </p><p>“Well… Maybe you haven’t been entirely honest with her either. You’ve been very terrible at expressing how you feel all of the years I’ve known you.” Siyeon explained. “Yeah, you didn’t have the best examples either… But just because you tried it before… That doesn’t mean it won’t work again.” She shrugged her shoulders, trying to give the best advice she could at that moment. </p><p>“That’s what I’m really afraid of.” Bora sniffed. </p><p>“You can’t live in fear forever.” Siyeon frowned. “It’ll eat you alive and you’ll be living in a world full of what if.” She added. </p><p>That had been Bora’s life. A life that was full of what if. What if she had better parents. What if she had a better relationship with Siyeon all those years ago. What if she hadn’t lashed out at her that night in college. Every single moment of her life was what if. What if she had done better… </p><p>“All of my life has been full of what if.” She whispered. “What if I had done this differently. What if I had just done better.” She felt a few tears fall as she spoke, unable to contain them any longer. </p><p>“You can’t do that,” Siyeon whispered. </p><p>“I can’t help it.” She sniffed. “I just really want her in my life again.” Her voice cracked towards the end, obviously torn with what she needed and what she wanted to do with her life. Siyeon pulled her into a tight embrace, holding her as she cried quietly. </p><p>“I’m sure she wants you in her life just as much as you do too,” Siyeon whispered. </p><p>Bora pulled away slightly, looking up at her to see if this was really what she had wanted. Yes, she was terrible with words and expressing her own emotions, but everything was always too much for her to say. She was better with everything else except words. </p><p>She stood on her tiptoes, pulling the younger girl into a deep kiss. She didn’t care if anyone else saw now. She just wanted her Siyeon back. She wanted what they had in high school for that one week. She wanted to feel loved as she had for all of those years. She wanted her better half back. </p><p>When they pulled apart, Siyeon was at a loss for words. Bora, on the other hand, had found a lot more to say. </p><p>“I know I’m terrible. I really don’t deserve you. You’re this amazing, perfect person that I kept by my side all of my life. I miss you so much.” She cried. “I miss hearing you rant about superheroes at three in the morning. I miss you talking about the bands you loved even though I had no idea what you were even talking about. I miss everything about you Siyeon…” She sniffed, trying to wipe away her tears as they continued to spill. “I really want you back in my life again.” She whispered. </p><p>“I want you back in my life too,” Siyeon whispered. She cupped Bora’s face, using her thumbs to wipe away the tears that were still falling from her face. “I honestly really do like you a lot.” She felt herself being on the verge of tears but she held it together long enough to say those words to her. </p><p>“I really like you a lot too.” Bora smiled, happy to hear those words. This time, with a new meaning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: a little bit of smut here!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Three Years Later*</p><p>The sun rose, finding its way into the darkened room. The curtains were not shut all the way, leaving a little inch gap, landing right on the young girl’s face. She let out a groan, turning her head to try and salvage what was left of her slumber. She reached over, feeling nothing but sheets that felt slightly cold. Almost losing all trace of warmth. She opened her eyes, frowning when she saw the best was empty.</p><p>“Bora?” Siyeon muttered, her voice laced with sleep. She pushed herself up, looking around the neat bedroom. She saw the door to their bedroom was opened, which meant she had probably left, but she never got up early. At least not this early. She got herself out of bed, muttering about the cold floor until she had put her slippers on, shuffling out of the warmth and comfort of her bed. </p><p>“Go back to bed.” She heard Bora’s voice quietly call out. “You were up late.” Siyeon’s eyes were half shut, not entirely processing what was being said. She felt a small hand on her chest, pushing her back. </p><p>“Come back to bed.” Siyeon yawned. </p><p>“I will in a second.” She chuckled. </p><p>Siyeon listened, going back to their bedroom and got herself comfortable all over again. Of course, not entirely comfortable since Bora wasn’t in bed with her. After a few minutes, much to Bora’s ‘second’, she walked back in, climbing inside and cuddling next to the younger girl. </p><p>“You said a second.” Siyeon pouted. </p><p>“Go back to bed.” Bora chuckled.</p><p>“No, I demand compensation.” Siyeon frowned. </p><p>Bora let out a huff, deciding to climb on top of the younger, straddling her hips. A playful smirk appeared on her lips, causing Siyeon to smile. The younger rested her hands on her hips, holding her still since she knew how she was. </p><p>“Is this my compensation?” She whispered. </p><p>“It can be,” Bora smirked, grinding her hips slightly. “We didn’t get to do anything last night.” She whispered. </p><p>“You were out late,” Siyeon muttered as she held her down to get more friction. </p><p>“So were you.” Bora groaned. “Leaving me all alone like that.” She pouted. “You should be punished.” She muttered.</p><p>Siyeon let out a small chuckle, grabbing Bora to flip them over, causing the older to land on her back against the bed. She let out a small squeal before feeling Siyeon’s lips on her neck. Her hands immediately reached up, one holding the back of her neck and the other wrapping around her torso to hold her in place. </p><p>“Someone is very needy.” The younger chuckled. </p><p>“Shut up,” Bora whined. “I’ll always need you and that’ll never change.” She whispered. </p><p>“Forever?” Siyeon asked quietly before placing another kiss on her neck. </p><p>“I wouldn’t have married you if I didn’t mean forever.” </p><p>It was the truth. She had fallen head over heels for the younger girl and wanted no one else. </p><p>Siyeon was always quick, pulling away at the older girl’s bottoms and reaching her hand under her shirt. She loved making the older girl scream her name before. Now, she loved hearing the small gasps, the little moans, everything about her just to make her feel good. She loved her. </p><p>Bora was never one to take things slow, only when she was the one in charge. But with Siyeon, it was different. She loved feeling her hands on her breasts, loving feeling how she was taking her time. It made her feel extremely loved and more importantly, wanted. </p><p>“Tell me,” Siyeon whispered in the older girl’s ear, her fingers ghosted her clit. She felt how wet she was, she felt the heat just radiating off of her. </p><p>“I want you.” Bora let out a small whine when she felt the light touch against her. As soon as she finished her sentence, she felt more pressure, letting out a small gasp at the sudden pressure. Siyeon captured her lips in a gentle kiss, rubbing small circles on her clit. Bora’s hands reached for her shirt, tightening her grip on the fabric. “Inside baby.” She whispered when they broke apart. Siyeon couldn’t help but smirk at the thought, knowing what she loved the most. </p><p>She dropped her fingers lower, gathering some of her wetness on her fingers before slowly easing two fingers in. She was careful, knowing they didn’t do this often enough for her to just start with a fast and rough pace that she loved. </p><p>“Fuck.” Bora groaned, arching her back slightly at the feeling. </p><p>“My gorgeous queen,” Siyeon whispered before pressing open mouth kisses to her neck again. </p><p>The two were inseparable. Something that was always the same, but this time, full of so much more love. </p><p>They sat at a table, right across Minji and her fiance, Yoohyeon. Bora had introduced them after a while, allowing the two to figure out what was between them. She couldn’t remember the number of texts that Minji had sent her just gushing over the younger girl. </p><p>“I still can’t believe you two finally got married.” Minji chuckled. </p><p>“What do you mean married?” Siyeon smirked. </p><p>“We’re just friends.” Bora joked. </p><p>“Nothing more.” Siyeon looked down at the older girl, smiling as her wife leaned into her side at their long time joke. </p><p>“Can’t lie anymore. We went to the wedding.” Yoohyeon winked. </p><p>“That we did.” Minji pointed. </p><p>“We know.” Bora smiled. </p><p>The two couples talked about various things during their double dinner date, eventually ending their night as the couples split into two to end their nights. Yoohyeon and Minji were absolutely adorable according to Bora. They were the perfect balance for one another. </p><p>“Are we going to Gahyeon’s graduation?” Siyeon asked, pulling the older girl from her thoughts. </p><p>“Why is that a question?” Bora frowned. </p><p>“Just making sure.” She smiled as she pulled the smaller girl into her side. </p><p>Siyeon had ended up getting a job with Bora’s company, working her hardest as a vocal trainer until her boss decided that maybe she deserved a little bit of limelight. Earning herself a standing ovation during one of their little concerts. </p><p>And by their standard of little. Just a little over a thousand people. </p><p>“You did it!” Bora squealed, wrapping her arms around her wife’s neck as she pressed a kiss to her cheek. </p><p>“I was so nervous.” Siyeon chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Bora’s back.</p><p>There were days where Siyeon would wake up, completely in shock with how lucky she had gotten in life by just marrying her. Someone who she had an absolute crush on in high school and someone who matched her perfectly. She would roll over to see Bora still asleep most of the time and just admire how beautiful she looked. </p><p>Bora would get the exact same way. But never in the mornings. Only when Siyeon did something out of the blue that hadn’t been spoken at all. Days where Bora would stay up late dealing with her own insecurities, Siyeon would appear in the living room with her, holding her in her lap with a blanket wrapped around the two of them and a movie playing softly in the background just to keep her mind somewhat clear. Days where she would feel horribly sore after a long practice day just to be met with a hot bath and dinner waiting for her. </p><p>Her unspoken love language as Bora liked to call it. </p><p>“Why are you the most perfect person in the world?” Bora would always ask her. </p><p>“I could ask you the same thing.” Siyeon would always smile at her, making her heart flutter as if they were back in high school all over again. </p><p>“I love you too much for words.” The older smiled. </p><p>“I love you too much for words too.” Siyeon smiled right back, holding her close. </p><p>They both had created a home for themselves. A home within each other. A home for them to come to and be loved endlessly. </p><p>“Hey,” Bora muttered to Siyeon, who was clearly on the verge of falling asleep. “Hey.” She poked her wife’s face, earning a grunt as a response. “I love you.” She whispered. </p><p>She would never get an answer from her right away. Only her arm moving to pull the smaller girl closer to her, holding her tightly. Bora would snuggle into her arms, feeling completely safe and content. </p><p>“I love you too,” Siyeon mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>-End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much to those who read this fic and enjoyed it very much! I hope to write more for you in the future. As always my Tumblr is siyeonnugget and my Twitter is siyeonnugget if you would like to follow there as well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>